


A Day At The Office

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: There are some perks to working with your boyfriend.





	A Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Cynthia!"

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing, you know. You don't have to yell so damn loud."

"Shut up and call Taylor. Tell him to get his ass over here now!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call him but don't yell at him. He's a sweet boy."

"Just fucking call him already."

 

Five minutes later there was a discreet knock at Brian's door. 

 

"Get in here already!"

The door opened to reveal a smiling Justin Taylor.

"Good morning, Mr. Kinney. Did you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I fucking wanted to see you, that's why I sent for you. And why the fuck did it take you 5 fucking minutes to get here?"

 

Justin didn't let Brian's bad mood affect him. He'd seen worse than this and survived it.

 

"Sorry Mr. Kinney, there were some things I had to finish and..."

"Shut up. And stopping smiling already, it's fucking annoying."

 

Justin sighed, and closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian more carefully. He'd thought Brian had called him to his office so they could have a quick fuck before lunch but it was obvious that Brian wasn't in the mood to play. Something was wrong. That's when he noticed the pain in Brian's eyes. He walked closer to the man and asked, very softly.

 

"So, why did you wanted to see me Mr. Kinney?"

"I have a headache."

"Excuse me? You have a headache?"

"Yes, I've had a fucking headache since I woke up and it's getting worse."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"I mean what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to make it go away!."

"And how am I supposed to do that Mr. Kinney?" Justin was trying really hard not to smile again. He knew exactly what Brian wanted, but he wanted to hear Brian say it.

"You know how. You used to give me some pretty good massages when we were...when you were..Shit! Will you just help me here? I feel like I'm dying."

"Sure Mr. Kinney, it'll be my pleasure."

 

Justin walked towards Brian, positioning himself behind his seat and went to work, gently massaging Brian's temples with his talented fingers. He smiled as the man sighed and dropped his head on Justin's chest.

 

"Is this what you wanted Mr. Kinney?"

"Mmmm, yeah, that's it."

"Do you like it?"

"Fuck, yes. That feels so fucking good."

"You want more?"

"Yes! Don't fucking stop."

"Am I doing it right Mr.Kinney?"

"You're fucking amazing Taylor. Oh, yess!"

 

Outside, Cynthia smiled to herself and did her best to concentrate on her work, despite the noises coming from Brian's office. It seemed that Mr.Taylor knew just how to lighten her boss' shitty mood. She'd have to thank the intern later. 

 

But right now, she'd let them have their fun.


End file.
